


The Bath

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Audrey and Rylen [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rylen interrupts Audrey's bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bath

Audrey lifts her leg out of the water, setting her foot on the edge of the tub in her private candle-lit en suite bathroom. Gliding the soap down her toned thigh she stops when an arm wraps around her waist. Audrey straightens up, pressing against the naked body behind her.

“Maybe I can take over.” He suggests, whispering in her ear as his hand slides down her body. When it reaches the soap, Rylen slowly kisses Audrey’s neck. She mewls each time his lips touch her skin. He grins, knowing she’s melting from his ministrations.

Rylen lathers the soap in his hands, preferring to feel her skin when he washes her rather than have a barrier between them. Moving to her side, he caresses her leg with his soapy hands, massaging away her soreness from a day of training.

He pulls her against him after he’s washed her other leg, capturing her lips with a searing kiss. Audrey whimpers into his mouth, clinging to his body as his soapy hands massage her ass. Their fervent kissing slows, and she nearly whimpers again, this time in protest when he ends their kiss.

A blazing heat builds in her core, turning molten as Rylen slowly tortures her body with his touch. He massages her breasts, slowly spiraling toward her hardening nipples. Audrey gasps, leaning into Rylen when he pinches her stiff peaks, rolling them between his thumb and index fingers.

Audrey swats the soap from Rylen’s hands when he picks it up. He reaches down to get the soap, his hand dipping into the water when Audrey growls at him impatiently. Rylen smirks at her, mischief glinting in his eyes. Audrey lowers herself into the water, her gaze locked with his.

“But I haven’t…” He begins to say, his words ending abruptly when she begins to stroke his length, swirling her tongue around the crown. Moaning, Rylen braces himself on the edge of the tub as he doubles over when Audrey takes him with her mouth.

Panting, Rylen combs his fingers through her hair, lightly gripping when she presses her tongue against the underside of his cock. A pitiful whine erupts from Rylen’s throat when Audrey increases the tempo of her motions, reaching around his body to massage his ass. She grins around him, the twinkle in her eyes telling him she’s paying him back for teasing her so slowly.

Audrey slowly pulls her mouth off of Rylen’s shaft, dragging the tip of her tongue along it as she does. She stands up, and Rylen attacks her swollen lips with his, prying them open with his tongue as he picks her up and pushes her against the wall. She wraps her legs around his waist, and he plunges into her slick heat.

She slides up and down the stone wall as he thrusts hard and fast. Rylen covers her ample breasts in kisses, sucking on her nipples. His touches are like lightning strikes overwhelming her senses, his lips pressing so hard against her they tingle.

Audrey’s focus narrows to the movement of Rylen’s body against and in her, and his carnal grunting as she nears her ecstasy, her body aching for release, her nerves overwhelmed with pleasure. Her lithe body stiffens before she orgasms, screaming his name.

Kissing him passionately, Audrey clenches her walls against his cock, milking him to his own bliss. He moans her name against her lips as he comes.

Still holding onto one another, Rylen gently lowers them both back into the water. Audrey curls up on Rylen’s lap, her head against his shoulder. “You should join me in the bath more often, my heart.”

“I will, my love.” Rylen affirms, laughing as he tightens his embrace. “Maybe we’ll get around to bathing after.”

“At some point, I’m sure.” Audrey replies, grinning. She kisses his neck and sighs contently, enjoying being in her lover’s arms.


End file.
